


Tender Moments

by cephalopod_groupie



Series: Newmann Tumblr Ficlets, Prompts, and AUs [28]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Prompt Fill, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-10 09:49:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 6,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5581183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cephalopod_groupie/pseuds/cephalopod_groupie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt fill for the Sweet Affectionate Moments Meme</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Seeking Shelter and Tending an Injury

“AHH!!!” Newt yelled. 

“What?! What’s happened?” Hermann called out through the sheets of rain. Newt was holding his hand. “Are you hurt?”

“No I’m fine,” Newt winced. “Duh! Yes I’m hurt!”

“Well?” 

“One of those friggen idiots smashed my hand between the transport carrier door and the new tank.”

“Come on, let’s get you inside,” Hermann said, looking a little concerned. But when they got up to the main doors on the dock, they had just slammed shut. In vain, they tried to open them but the system was obviously broken or jammed. 

“Let’s get over here!” Hermann shouted, pointing to one of the small spaces on either side of the door, directing Newt into it. Under one of the giant door gears, they were at least partly sheltered from the torrents of rain. The latter leaned heavily into it the metal structure. He held onto his injured hand. 

“Does it hurt?”

“Yeah that’s why I’m holding onto it!”

“Let me look at it.”

“No.”

“Come on, let me see it. Don’t make such a fuss.”

“It feels like it’s broken.”

“Wouldn’t you know? You’re a doctor,” Hermann said in an annoyed voice.

“I work on aliens, dude…ok it’s probably not broken.”

“See,” Hermann said, gently coaxing Newt’s fingers open.

“Ow ow..” Newt said as he gingerly opened and closed his fingers. It was red and was surely to bruise badly, but it wasn’t broken. 

“There, we’ll go and put some ice on it,”Hermann said, observing Newton’s hand and he held it. “If we can ever get back in again.”

“It still hurts,” Newt said looking at Hermann. The taller man brought the biologist’s injured hand up to his face and kissed it, pressing his lips very tenderly against the bruised flesh for longer than was necessary, closing his eyes.

“There.”

“Ah-HA! You _do_ care!” 

“I was merely trying to stop you from complaining.”

“Is that why you made out with my hand?” Newt teased. Hermann’s cheeks reddened. 

“I did no such thing!” Hermann said, puffing out his chest and letting go of Newton’s hand. But Newt reached for his hand again and smirked. Hermann blushed harder.

“When we get back inside, how’s about us getting to first base?”


	2. A Drunken Kiss, a Promise, and Exchanging Letters

“Oops,” Hermann said dreamily, “I seem to have lost my footing.” Newton was slow to react, or at least it seemed like it, but he caught Hermann by the forearm. Newt wasn’t sure of much right now and the feeling of Hermann’s thin yet strong and warm arm felt so nice that he didn’t want to let go. 

“Dude, s’let’s sit down.” Hermann plopped down (very uncharacteristically) next to Newton in the booth.  

“Newton, Newt…you little funny animal…come here…” Hermann gestured even though they were already only 2 feet away from each other’s faces. Newton smiled and inched closer. 

“Yes, what is it, dude?”

“Firstly,” Hermann said with an expression like a sleepy child. “Don’t call me dude. Secondly…I’ve forgotten so we’ll come back to that. Thirdly, you’re not a bad chap.”

“Thank you, old man,” Newt said in an overly pompous pseudo-British accent.

“Oh yes! I’ve remembered the second thing…Newton…”

“Yes dear,” Newton said, leaning on his shoulder. 

“Promise me something.”

“What’s ‘at dude?”

“Promise me…that-”

“Ok you hate promises so why are you botherin’ to ask?”

“B’cause…you little twit…I know that you wouldn’t refuse to make a promise.”

“Awww…wait was that a compliment?”

“If you chose to take it as one…now listen…promise me…that you won’t stop writing to me.”

“We haven’t written in years.” Newt was very confused indeed.

“But if by some chance we’re parted again, let’s keep writing.”

“Dude, we kept writing until we met…”

“Yes, but that one time we had a row and you didn’t write for nearly two months….”

“Oh yeah,” Newt recalled. “Sorry ‘bout that.”

“Well promise me you won’t do that again, Newt.”

“Okay,” Newt said, nodding almost incoherently. 

“Please,” Hermann said, suddenly very close, about an inch away. “Promise me.” He looked at Newt’s lips and inhaled. “Promise,” he whispered.

“I promise,” Newt said as he felt Hermann’s lips touch his. At first it was rather soft and tender, but then it became a bit sloppy. Yet it wasn’t totally unpleasant. And then it ended as it began, with a delicate touch. 

“Thank you.” Newt rested his head on Hermann’s and sighed.

“Herms?”

“Yes?”

“Let’s go home.”

“Where’s ‘at?” Hermann said, drowsily.

“The lab.”

“Ah yes,” Hermann said with over-exaggerated movements. “Perhaps we should call a cab.”

“Yup.” 


	3. A Kiss of Relief and a Massage

Newton could honestly have said he had _never_ been quite so happy to hear Hermann grumble before. The mathematician could be heard bemoaning his halted journey even before he stormed into the lab. 

“I don’t understand why on Earth they don’t just let us all off the plane if they know they’re having engine trouble! Four bloody hours! I’m exhausted.” Hermann dropped his bag and suddenly Newt had run up to him, wrapping his arms around his neck. “New–omph!” But Hermann couldn’t speak because Newt had planted a very juicy, open-mouthed kiss on Hermann’s own parted lips. When he was finished, Newt lingered an inch away, if only to breathe.

“Good gracious!” Hermann said with charming bewilderment. He was instinctively holding onto Newton, but when he tried to pull away, Newton was reluctant to let him go. “What’s all this?”

“I was so worried you were gonna get in a plane crash.” Newt swallowed, relieved. 

“On the ground?” The corners of Hermann’s mouth turned up.

“No,” Newt said, trying to find the words. “But like, anything can happen on runways and maybe the engine would have blow up before you took off, I don’t know.”

“Well, I’m jolly glad you care. And thank you for the lovely kiss,” Hermann added seductively, looking down at Newt’s flushed face. “It almost makes those four hours worth it.”

“Almost?” Newt cocked an eyebrow.

“Well, now that you put it that way…” Hermann said with a crooked smile as he straightened his back. He winced a little. 

“You ok?”

“My back’s dreadfully stiff.”

“Here, lemme rub your back,” Newt said, ushering him into a chair. 

“Oh, thank you,” Hermann replied as he took a load off. “That is most kind.”

“Ok where’s it gettin’ ya?”

“Ooo right there,” Hermann said as Newt touched his latissiumus dorsi. After a few minutes of Newton’s gentle circular thumb movements, Hermann tried to pull his shoulders down but winced again.

“Are your trapezius bugging you too?”

“Well I’m not sure, I don’t know where they aAAHHHHRE!”

“Right there.”

“Yes, ouch. Do be careful, they’re very tender.”

“I got it,” Newt said, kissing the top of Hermann’s head.

“Thank you,” Hermann said, closing his eyes. He reached for one of Newt’s hands and stroked it affectionally. 

“Any time.” Newt grinned to himself and so did Hermann.


	4. An Awkward Kiss

There was nothing for it, Hermann felt more than compelled to kiss Newton. It struck him like brick. Suddenly he found himself respectfully grabbing Newt by the upper arms and aimed for the man’s mouth. Unfortunately, he missed. Newt was excited, and while fully accepting of Hermann’s celebratory embrace, he turned his head to the side to smile at Tendo at just the wrong moment. Hermann ended up kissing Newton’s right ear. It was a remarkably soft ear, and it wasn’t an unpleasant experience, but Hermann was a tad disappointed. He was hoping for a very impressive spectacle in front of the techs in LOCCENT but Hermann became almost horrified by how it actually turned out. Newt was a mirror of his shocked expression. 

“I’m sorry,” Hermann said, pulling back and retreating immediately. 

“Hey wait!” Newt excused himself and ran after him. When he caught up he was puffing a bit. “Damn, you move so fast.” Hermann was basically trapped. He couldn’t really get away. “Hermann, I don’t know what happened back there but serious, don’t feel bad.”

“I don’t,” Hermann lied, speaking stiffly. 

“So um,” Newt said, getting his breath back. “What was that about…exactly.” 

“I was rather pleased that you’d acknowledged one of my theories and I…simply got caught up in the moment.” Newt smirked and approached him. Hermann pretended not to notice. Then Newt wrapped his arms around the man (who by now was gripping his cane very firmly indeed) and kissed him on the lips. Just a little peck. 

“Was that what you were gonna do?”

“Yes.”

“Did you like it?”

“Certainly,” Hermann said blankly. His pink cheeks betrayed him. “And your ear is rather soft.” Newton grinned up at him.


	5. Catching the other before they fall and a Scared Kiss

“Newton! Look out!” Hermann yelled as he grabbed him ‘round the middle. Newt turned in Hermann’s arms to face the man.

“Hey dude,” he said. “It’s ok.”

“You were about to fall backwards down the steps.” 

“I was not,” Newt waved off as they fought their way down the concrete steps to the shelter. They were literally surrounded by people. They were pushed back into the growing crush.

“Newton, you were about to fall backward and break your skull on the steps below.”

“I totally had my footing ok, dude.” Hermann was about to make a snarky reply when a very loud crashing from above made him clutch Newt’s arm. The shelter doors slammed shut with a powerful thud and Newton gripped back. 

“Are you as frightened as I am?” Hermann whispered. Newt looked at him in disbelief. 

“You’ve never said that before?” Newt was pushed up against him as they were shunted even farther in the shelter. 

“Well, you must admit this is the closest we’ve come to actually being possibly being killed by a kaiju.”

“Yeah, but I’m sure we’re gonna be ok. This shelter is built like a brick sh–” BOOM! A lightbulb popped and the lights flickered until they were very dim. 

“You were saying?” 

“Honestly, it’s probably gonna be fine,” Newt said in a cool, off-hand tone. 

“Then why are you trembling?” Hermann, though extremely concerned himself, looked at Newton’s lips as the man stared at the ceiling. 

“I’m not trembling, I’m just cold.” Another great boom shook the walls and the distinct sound of brickwork crumbling and scraping sent chills up everyone’s spines.

“Ok, yes I’m trembling.”

“So am I.” 

“Hermann, are you gonna be ok?”

“No, no I’m not.” Hermann looked as though he would cry. Newt was getting very worried himself. There was no need for him to say it out loud because he knew Hermann could feel it. And they could also both feel the distinctive walking pattern of kaiju feet and hear the distant screams from above.

“What if these are our last few moments alive,” Hermann said, breathy and quivering. Newt held him, breathing hard himself.

“Then maybe you should kiss me.” And with that, Hermann put action to Newton’s words. At first it was very slow and Hermann felt he might cry, but then it became faster, desperate. Newt’s chest was pumping. Hermann’s brow was creased with pleasure and fear. It was a very succulent kiss, full of tenderness and love.  When they parted, they looked at each other through hooded eyes. The noises above were getting farther away. After some minutes of bated breath, the all-clear signal sounded.

“We mustn’t waste the time we have,” Hermann said with great meaning. Newton nodded in agreement. 


	6. A First Kiss

“So…ummm,” Newt said, swallowing. “The second date was better than the first one, right?”

“Yes, yes it was,” Hermann said, smiling a little and playing absentmindedly with the golden handle of his cane.  

“And um…sometimes…good stuff happens after the second date,” Newt said suggestively. 

“What? Oh, trust you to bring in the carnal,” Hermann fumed. “I knew you’d ruin this.”

“No!! No!” Newt said, waving his hands wildly. “I didn’t mean sex, dude, I just meant…oh forget it,” he added, turning to open his door.

“What did you mean?” Hermann said, softer, intrigued. Newt turned sideways, not quite facing him. 

“I was kinda wondering if maybe we could…like, could I kiss you?” Hermann advanced, leaving very little space between them.

“You may,” Hermann said, more somberly than he had intended. 

“You should probably lean down a little more so I can reach you.”

“Ah yes,” Hermann said, nervously. He lowered his head a little and then Newt reached up to wrap his fingers around the back of the man’s neck. Newton was uncharacteristically reluctant. Normally he’d just snog, grin, and say goodnight, but he felt so terribly, beautifully, awkward. So this is what special felt like. And so they both leaned in, trying to be neither too fast nor too slow.

Their lips nestled perfectly together. Hermann inhaled through his nostrils. Neither of them moved for a second or two and then he began to move back and forth very gently, feeling Newt’s lips under his. Newt parted his lips to encourage Hermann to do…more. It worked. Their first, full, proper, lovely, long-awaited kiss. They didn’t want to stop, but they did. Hermann had a very dreamy look on his face. Newt giggled. 

“You ok, dude?”

“Very much so.”

“Goodnight…boyfriend.” Newt winked.

“Goodnight, my dear.” Newt blushed. After a longing look, he gently, slowly, closed his door. 


	7. A Sad Kiss (while Tending an Injury)

If there was one thing that Hermann really hated to see it was cuts on Newt’s hands. Newton was a wonderful scientist, but because he worked himself to the bone he practically invited injury. 

“How many times must I do this?” Hermann grumbled angrily as he bandaged another one of the biologist’s cuts. “Newton, I have asked you to be more careful, to get more sleep, and you repeatedly–”

“Hermann, you should talk, ok. You like never sleep.”

“That’s quite different,” Hermann said, not looking up, “I don’t have a scalpel in my hand.”

“And what about the time you almost fell off your ladder?”

“That was a rare occurrence.”

“Bullshit!” 

“Don’t yell at me!” Hermann shouted, stepping backward. “I’ve had enough of this!” He stormed away leaving Newt sitting in his green chair. A sound made him turn. Newton was crying a little, holding them back but wiping the tears away. Hermann was suddenly overwhelmed with sympathy and he almost ran back to the man, swooping down and taking Newt’s face in his hands. He inhaled sharply as his lips parted dovetailed with Newt’s open, pink-lipped mouth. The taste of tears lingered on his own lips and tongue. Newton was still crying as they kissed, his little gasps escaping their contact. Hermann was fighting back tears. He pulled away, his lips still caressing the other man’s. He could feel a hand move around his waist and rest on his lower back. 

“Please,” Hermann whispered against Newton’s damp cheek.  


	8. Cooking Together

The food in the Shatterdome cafeteria was not haute cuisine. That wasn’t an opinion. How could it be great? It was just mass produced packets of food made for what was basically a military base. Hermann just often ended up not eating. When the war was over, he was finally able to cook, enjoy food again, and even put on a little weight. 

Very late one night, Hermann suddenly fancied making some tomato sauce and pasta. He swiftly grabbed his cane and tip-toed downstairs. He got out a saucepan, trying to be silent, opened some tins of tomato paste, and started the base. And the spices! Hermann was very proud of his spice rack. (“Yes, thank you Newton, I said the phrase ‘my nice rack’. Please stop giggling.”) He took down the basil, oregano, and thyme. One by one, he lovingly added them to the simmering mixture. He was too wrapped up to notice his partner walk up behind him. Softly, Newton wrapped his arms around Hermann’s waist.

“Oh hallo, darling,” Hermann said in almost a whisper. “Did I wake you?”

“No, babe.” Newt said. “But I suddenly noticed you weren’t there next to me.”

“Why don’t you have a taste of this,” Hermann suggested. Newt quickly put his finger in the very hot liquid and brought it up near Hermann’s face.”

“Why don’t you try it,” Newt said slyly. Hermann took the man’s sauce-covered finger between his lips and sucked gently, closing his eyes a little. 

“Good?”

“Yes, love.” Hermann dipped his own finger in the sauce and offered it to his lover. Newt sucked the delicious sauce from Hermann’s finger.

“Needs more oregano,” Newt said, nodding. Hermann smiled to himself as he stirred the sauce. He hoped to have many more romantic midnight feasts with his partner.


	9. Hope We Don’t Get Caught Kiss after being Caught in a Storm

“Supposing we get caught?” Hermann said nervously as Newt snaked his hands up under his sweater. Their coats were still on and snow and ice was dropping onto the floor of the lab. Hermann was needy for warmth and couldn’t help but hold Newton in his arms. The internal struggle was real. 

“Dude, as a doctor, it’s imperative that I warm you up immediately,” Newt said rubbing his hands all over Hermann’s torso while grinning up at him. Hermann had a pained look on his face, thinking how the Marshal, or indeed anyone, could walk in on them at any moment. 

“But I thought we agreed that we wouldn’t engage in this kind of activity in the lab, darling.”

“Yeah, but this is a medical emergency,” Newt said, cheekily, massaging him vigorously. “Mathematicians have to be kept at room temperature or warmer.”

“Alright, just this once,” Hermann sighed, letting himself relax under Newt’s spreading warmth. 

“You getting warmer?”

“Yes, yes I am. You?”

“Oh yeah,” Newt said. “But my mouth is really cold. Maybe you could help with that?”

“Oh, you!” Hermann growled. He planted his lips firmly on Newton’s, turning it into a big, juicy, French kiss. Newt’s mouth was actually cold…but not for long. They were basically a writhing mass of two coats. Fortunately they didn’t hear the sound of the Marshal coming in to check on them over all their kissing noises. Apparently the blizzard hadn’t been entirely detrimental to them and so the Marshal left, chuckling silently.  


	10. A Sad Kiss in the Bath

The last thing Newton ever thought he’d experience after the Apocalypse ended was the sensation of Hermann soaping up his hair. But there they sat in a large soaking tub, his back pressed against Hermann’s bare torso. He could get used to this. 

“God only knows what’s in your hair.”

“Dust, dirt, swear, kaiju fluids, blood, maybe a little bit of your puke…”

“I was nowhere near you when I was being sick.”

“Kidding.” Newt leaned forward and rinsed off his hair. He settled back into Hermann’s naked embrace. They stayed like that for a while until the water was nearly lukewarm. Hermann sighed. 

“Hey, what’s wrong, babe?”

“Oh nothing,” Hermann exhaled. 

“Come on,” Newt encouraged, sliding down and arching his back to look at him. Hermann’s face appeared to be a little pink around the eyes and nose. “Hey, what is it?” the biologist added tenderly. He positioned himself so he was facing Hermann. 

“It’s just, I feel we’ve wasted so many years, Newton. We’ve done nothing but row when we could have had this; this love, this closeness. And it’s my fault as much as yours, maybe more. I just feel miserable.”

“Hey, it’s ok, baby. Yeah, we were dumb but we can’t do anything about the past. And we’re here now.” Hermann nodded, trying not to cry. Newt kissed his lips with exquisite gentleness, lingering there.

“I’ll try not to be too sad,” Hermann said after they parted. Newt wrapped his wet, naked body around the other man’s. 

“It’s ok to be sad.”

“Thank you, dear.”

“Come on, let’s get outta here before we get all pruney.” Hermann gave him a little brave smile.


	11. Skinny Dipping in a Hotel Pool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 15\. A Hope We Don’t Get Caught Kiss + 16. A Naughty Kiss + 30. Sharing A Bath/Swim for [Ciwpid](http://archiveofourown.org/users/TheInfinityGap/pseuds/Ciwpid) 

“CanonbAAAALLLLL,” Newt hollered as he flew through the air. A mighty splash crowned up around him as he went under the water.

“Newton!” Hermann approached the side of the hotel pool wearing nothing but swimming trunks and a towel around his waist. Newt popped up out of the water. 

“Hey come on in!” 

“No thank you, I’ll be much happier in the jacuzzi oh my God you’re naked!” Hermann looked away, mortified.

“Oh like you haven’t seen me naked before.”

“ _I_ ,” Hermann said in a frantic whisper, poking his chest, “have seen you in the buff, but perfect strangers should not be subjected to the sight.”

“Rude!”

“No no, I didn’t mean it’s unpleasant to look at, it’s just indecent exposure.”

“Ah, well no one’s around. It’s like almost nine and the pool area is gonna close soon anyway.”

“Even so, this is not a nudist camp.”

“Ok that’s our next vacation planned already.”

“You will never take me there. And stop pulling at my towel.”

“You need to take it off and jump in.”

“I can’t jump in,” Hermann said, lowering himself to the edge of the pool. He discarded said towel and his cane and slipped into the water. Newton couldn’t resist embracing him. Hermann delighted in feeling Newt’s naked body pressed against his, the warm water surrounding them.

“Sure you don’t wanna take off those trunks?” Hermann cocked an eyebrow and looked around the pool room, warily.

“Oh very well, but only for a few moments.” Hermann smirked a little as Newt immediately dipped down into the water to slip off the man’s shorts. He got a little chill that had nothing to do with his body temperature. The biologist went under the water and kissed Hermann’s hipbone. Hermann gasped and pulled Newton upward.

“I give you one inch and you take a mile,” Hermann hissed, looking around frantically. 

“Don’t act suspicious, and just kiss me.”

“What if someone sees us? We’ll be flung out.”

“Dude, some people go to hotels like specifically to make out…and actually more than that. A harmless little smooch in the pool isn’t gonna bother anybody. Besides,” Newt added slyly, “Don’t you like the idea of someone catching us bein’ all kissy face?”

“I suppose one little kiss wouldn’t hurt,” Hermann conceded. But as he knew, if was never just one kiss.


	12. A Love Bite + Teaching the Other Something New

“Now,” Hermann said with a hit of condescension, wrapping his arms lovingly around Newton’s waist and resting his head on the shorter man’s warm shoulder. “Tell me about how you dissect a kaiju liver.” Newt beamed and dove into an explanation  

“Ok, so before you came over here…”

“After your unceasing invitations to teach me about kaiju anatomy, yes.” 

“…I cut through the falciform ligament and so now I’m working on the left lobe of the liver. Obviously it’s really huge cause it’s a kaiju and not like a pig or something, so this is just a big segment.” Hermann tried not to look at the gelatinous mass of kaiju flesh in front of them. 

“In general, the left lobe of the liver is flatter so with a creature this size it’s easier to dissect.” 

“Mmmm,” Hermann mumbled, eyeing Newt’s bare neck. 

“Seriously, look at this cross section, Herms, it really is AH-HA!” Hermann could no longer resist putting teeth to flesh. He wasn’t violent, but he nipped with his teeth in such a way that made Newton shiver with delight. Hermann knew that the light pressure of his teeth on Newt’s neck made him absolutely crazy.

“Go on,” Hermann whispered. 

“So um,” Newt said, his head becoming a little fuzzy with pleasure. “This is a cross section and um, you can see the texture is fairly consistent.” Hermann was straight-up making out with Newton’s neck. “This part here would have been connected to the left hepatic duct but it was destroyed by the jaeger OH MY GOD Hermann wow.” 

“As fascinating as I find kaiju entrails to be, I’m far more interested in your neck.” Newton breathed in deeply, putting his scalpel down, as Hermann returned to sucking at his neck.

“There,” Hermann said, when he had finished. “You must give me lectures more often.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> disclaimer: I am not a biologist


	13. Three Kisses

Hermann leaned heavily on his cane as he and Newt went back to their rooms. The evening meeting went on much longer than expected, largely due to Newton’s constant fights with people about kaiju. At some point, Newton had taken his lab partner’s arm to steady himself. Hermann was so tired he didn’t seem to care or notice. Suddenly he looked down to see Newt’s hand grasping his forearm and he didn’t remember when that had happened. When they got to Newt’s door, they stopped. Hermann rubbed his eyes. 

Newt unlocked the door and turned to Hermann as if it was something quite customary, said “Well, goodnight, Hermann.” And gave him a kiss on the lips. Hermann was suddenly very alert. Not awake exactly, just alert…and also very shocked. Newt realized about 3 seconds too late that that wasn’t something that happened before. 

“Ooooh man, I am _so, so_ sorry.” Hermann merely swallowed and breathed. After a bit of stuttering, he spoke. 

“It wasn’t…unpleasant.”

“Ok good that’s great let’s forget it happened,” Newt said fervently, turning to open his door. Hermann surged forward with some semblance of consciousness. He stopped the man. 

“It’s alright,” Hermann said calmly, with an understanding and forgiveness that Newton didn’t often see in him. “In fact,” Hermann added, leaning in a little. “You may repeat the action if you wish.”

“Dude,” Newt laughed softly. “You’re so Victorian.” Newton returned to the man’s lip, this time much more slowly, gently. They closed their eyes more from sleepiness than anticipation. Hermann’s lips felt more moist and tender than they thought they would. It was a short kiss, but very sweet. 

“I’ll see you in the morning,” Hermann whispered. He began to move away but Newt caught him gently. They were both heavy with exhaustion. 

“One more time.” Newt kissed him again. Hermann found himself almost falling into Newton, the kiss deepening. He could almost fall asleep like this. But with whatever conscious strength they had left, they pulled apart, still clinging to each other to anchor themselves. 

“We’ll talk about this in the morning,” Hermann whispered in an almost sultry tone.

“Over breakfast,” Newt said, smiling sleepily.


	14. Morning Kiss

Hermann woke up. Everything seemed to be normal in the sense that he felt the same as he did every morning. And then he realized someone was sleeping on him. It was Newt. Hermann froze. And then he remembered the night before. For a while he watched Newton breathe. He could never tell Newton that he actually thought to himself, “He really is cute.” Soon, Newt began to stir, rubbing at Hermann’s chest as he regained consciousness. 

“Hey, baby,” Newt said drowsily, looking up at Hermann. 

“Hello, love.” They both stretched to exchange a morning kiss. Newt looked into his eyes. He smiled and bit his lip. Hermann blushed a little. Newt dropped his head on Hermann’s chest and snuggled into him. Hermann embraced him and then Newt gently encouraged them both onto their sides so they could nestle in more comfortably. Newt started kissing Hermann, gently at first but then something in him said “aw screw it” and he continued in a very enthusiastic manner until they were both breathless. Hermann was quite pink in the face. 

“Is that your morning breath or mine?” Newt said, trying not to exhale. 

“Both.”

“Sorry.”

“Sorry.” 


	15. Accidentally Sleeping In

“Darling?” Hermann said softly, wiggling Newt a little. The latter made a sleepy noise that sounded like ‘yeah.’ 

“Can you move? My arm’s asleep.”

“’M gonna cuddle you sideways,” Newt slurred as he moved. Hermann sighed happily. Newt was all warmth and softness. They quietly breathed together for some minutes. Hermann opened his eyes a little. A smile came over his face and he kissed Newton on the nose. Newton opened one eye and chuckled. 

“Seriously, dude?” 

“I couldn’t resist.” Newt snuggled closer and rested one of his hands on Hermann’s cheek. 

“Come’ere babe.” This was often Newt’s make-out-session prompt statement. Usually worked. Hermann smushed them together as they kissed, lazily, warmly, until they were satisfied. Hermann stretched luxuriously. 

“What time is it?” 

“I’ll check,” said Newt. He strained over Hermann to snatch his phone from the nightstand. Newt blinked heavily. 

“Oh crap! It’s after nine!!”

“We’re late for our meeting!” 


	16. Slow Dancing and Holding Hands + Getting Caught in the Act

Hermann sat at the tall chair by his chalk boards, rubbing his eyes. The movement caught Newt’s eye. He really didn’t see his Herms looking all worn out like this. He quietly walked over to his iPod sound dock and started playing [Blancmange’s cover of _The Day Before You Came_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wFNs_-LGgQs). Hermann looked up. Newton didn’t say a word and sauntered over. He held out his hand.

“May I have this dance?” Hermann was skeptical but took the man’s hand anyway. 

“Newton, what are you doing?” Newton pulled him close and started to sway. He took one of his hands. 

“Dancing with you. I know you dig this ‘80s crap,” Newt said, getting into the rhythm of the song. Hermann cocked an eyebrow.

“What makes me think I want to dance right now?”

“Well, I know it relaxes you and you look kinda stressed.”

‘We are in the middle of a war,” Hermann said frankly, although he was beginning to enjoy Newton’s dancing. His partner was warm and held him firm and so he could let himself relax a little. 

“I feel like this song is about you.”

“Oh?”

“You kinda go through your routine and you don’t have any fun.”

“Charming.”

“No, seriously, you need to have more fun.”

“Does being in a tempestuous relationship with you count as fun?”

“Yeah I guess so. Wait. Tempestuous? Like, Elizabeth Taylor and Tim Burton?”

“Richard Burton.”

“Yeah that’s who I meant.” Hermann couldn’t help but smile. Newt’s green eyes looked into his own. There were so many reasons that he was with Newton. As much as they bickered it was completely made up for by Newton’s intelligence and good humor, not to mention the physical closeness. He didn’t like to admit how much a comfort Newton was to him. The song came to an end. Newt took his other hand and they touched foreheads. Hermann was about to speak when Tendo bounced into the lab with coffee and donuts. 

“Thought you guys would like a midnight…snack…Oh. I’ll come back later. Sorry.”


	17. Seeking Shelter and Holding Hands...then Getting Caught in the Act

A kaiju had crashed through Tokyo. The usual kind of devastation followed. Everyone in Shatterdome was slightly more concerned with this attack because their science division were stranded in the great city and there was no way to communicate with them. Is had also begun to rain. In the bottom corner of a building, which had been crumpled like a piece of paper, Newt and Hermann were huddled together, trying to avoid getting even more wet. If there was one thing Hermann hated (other than kaiju entrails) it was waiting in the rain for people. He was grumbling. 

“Dude, I’m sure there are people looking for us right now.”

“Well, I wish they’d get here soon; my teeth are chattering,” Hermann said, his teeth doing just that. Newt stood very close. There was very little space and they were both quite cold and damp. At least Hermann’s coat blocked most of the wind and rain. 

“Here, give me your hands,” Newt said, talking them.

“If you must,” Hermann said. He was secretly very happy with this result but continued to sulk. Newton held the man’s hands firmly, then he began to rub them. 

“Hey,” Newt said, staring at Hermann until he looked at him. 

“What?”

“I’m really glad that we’re ok,” Newt said, smirking a little.

“How could we feel any other way?” Hermann was being bitter.

“Are your hands warmer?”

“A little, yes, thank you.” Newt brought Hermann’s hands up to his mouth and blew on them, locking eyes with the mathematician. 

“How about now?”

“Yes, much better,” Hermann said softly. Instead of letting Newt simply hold his hands, he held back, rubbing his thumbs over the top of Newton’s hands.

“Doctors!” a young woman called out. It was Mako. 

“Oops,” Newt said. He took Hermann’s hand and they walked to the waiting car. 


	18. A Reunion Kiss and a Shy Kiss

“Oh thank heavens you’re alright!” Hermann said, rushing over to Newton. 

“Dude, it was just a flight delay,” Newt said after they hugged. He was feeling a little awkward hugging Hermann in front of Shatterdome workers and friends since they became a couple. He couldn’t play it cool anymore. And he certainly didn’t trust himself not to snog the life of out Hermann after returning from a long trip. 

“You were on the runway for 4 hours before the plane took off!” 

“Good point.” 

“You’d better have a nice hot bath and some food. I bought some things in Tokyo that are actual food and not reconstituted packets of muck that aren’t even fit for Max.”

“I knew you liked that dog,” Newt smirked as he was lead into the elevator. He looked over at the guards slyly. They weren’t paying attention and so he took Hermann’s hand, giving it a squeeze. Once alone again, Newt did a quick privacy check and they embraced, tighter this time, passionately kissing. 

“God, I have been _waiting_ to do that!” Newt said, resting his head on his partner’s chest. Hermann exhaled contentedly. 

“So have I.”

“I was gonna kiss you with all those people around but I chickened out.”

“Why?” Hermann asked, a little baffled. 

“Eh, ‘cause, like, I guess because you’re really important and I don’t want people to laugh at us or anything…I guess. I dunno.”

“Oh.”

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s alright,” Hermann assured. “Perhaps you should have a go and…give me a little kiss when people can see us.”

“Really?” Newt asked, very unlike his brash self. Hermann nodded.

The next day, Hermann was discussing breech data with Tendo. Newt had gotten the latter some bagels as a kind gesture. He was a little surprised to see the mathematician there. 

“There ya go, dude,” Newt said as he set down the plate of bagels. Hermann gave Newt a little look as he finished up his conversation with Tendo. 

“I’m gonna go to lunch, wanna join me, Herms?”

“Yes, that would be nice. I am a bit peckish.”

“Ok see you in a few minutes.” Newt pretended to be casual but his heart was pounding. Before he could let himself think about it, he kissed Hermann right on the lips. It was swift, and soft, but somehow he managed to make it very romantic and sensual. His heart was still fluttering as he walked out of LOCCENT, his head down. He missed Hermann blushing. Tendo’s mouth hung open a little and Hermann was rather pleased with himself.


	19. A Sorry Kiss...and then Getting Caught

Newt was pissed at himself. He always loved to make Hermann angry when he was being a jerk, but this time he really hurt the man’s feelings. If he could have kicked his own ass he would have. 

“Um, Hermann?” 

“What?” Hermann said with venom. He was busy working at his boards, the chalk dust flying. 

“I’m uh,” Newt began nervously. “…really sorry. Dude, I really didn’t mean it. I know you probably have tons of friends and I just don’t have any idea what I was talking about and I was annoyed cause you were talking down to me.”

“Well, forgive me if I was.” Hermann was a little less severe but still worked continuously, not turning around. Newt wiped his hands on his pants just to make sure they were mostly clean. He put his hands on Hermann’s shoulders. The latter stopped writing. He felt Newt’s forehead rest on the middle of his back. And then he felt a kiss. He couldn’t help but gasp silently. 

“Newt?” Hermann whispered.

“I guess now would be a good time to say I think you’re cute.”

“I thought you said I was a dork who wears drab clothes and has no friends.”

“God, dude, I didn’t mean that,” Newton said, feeling terrible. 

“As a matter of fact I do have friends but they’re all long distance.”

“I feel sorry for them.”

“Why?”

“Because I get to be near you every day.” Hermann closed his eyes and turned around to hold Newton in his arms. They were face to face, so close. 

Newt whispered “I’m sorry” a nanosecond before he kissed him. They were so tentatively passionate, hardly daring to fully kiss, until they could stand it no longer. Suddenly the sound of Stacker Pentecost’s shoes echoed through the lab and stopped abruptly.  They looked up, still clinging to one another, their eyes wide with horror. Their lips made a wet little noise as they pulled away.

“Oh my God I’m so sorry.”

“Do forgive us, Marshal.”

“I’ll come back,” Stacker said, raising an eyebrow, unable to keep the corners of his mouth from curling upward. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE END :D


End file.
